Pulled Back In
by Blues32
Summary: Melissa's life is turned upside as she finds herself under attack. In order to stop these attempts on her life, she turns to the Titans. Cy&OC Ra&OC BB&T Ro
1. Disclaimer

DISCLAIMER.

I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, there would be a season six. Teen Titans belong to DC Comics. Also I realize there is a huge similarity between Knife-play and Deadpool of Marvel Comics. I based him off of Deadpool but I think I made them different enough. If you want to know more about Sureshot, say the word and I'll type up the origin story again. It got lost when my laptop crashed.


	2. Chapter 1

**32 Productions Presents…**

A Teen Titan Action Fan Fiction The Teen Titans in… 

"**Pulled Back In"**

**Chapter One**

**Grocery Store**

Melissa Dratter put the orange juice in her little basket, going about her business as usual. She had to admit, it was amusing. All these people around, not one of them aware of how dangerous she really was. Not that she'd do anything to them. Even in her days as an assassin she never killed needlessly. Now look at her. Checking the dates on store products just like everyone else. Her ears picked up a soft noise. To someone else it could be anything. She knew what it was. She dropped her basket and moved left. The small arrow, no doubt tipped with poison, hit the shelf behind her. She rushed her assailant, disabling him quickly.

Melissa: It's not nice to point sharp objects at people, sir. You should be more careful.

To everyone else, it appeared as the she was simply holding on to his wrist. In fact she was applying pressure to points in his arm that cause numbness in that limb.

Melissa: Perhaps you'd like to tell me why it is you just shot something at my head? Hmm?

No response. She noted a scar across his throat.

Melissa: Can't speak. Interesting tactic for secrecy. No matter.

Melissa grabbed a bundle of nerves behind his neck. He dropped like a sack of bricks.

Melissa: Oh dear. Someone should call a doctor.

Melissa picked up her basket and went to pay for her purchases.

: CUE THEME :

**Downtown: Jewelry Store**

Sureshot watched the small gang enter the store and begin stealing. She knew it was a trap. A gang dressed like that, with the technology needed to circumvent the security? She was willing to bet that someone gave them the stuff…but why? A trap like this had a very slim success ratio. With no alarm, they'd probably get away. Oh well. She fired her grapple and swung down, kicking one of them over. Without a word, she dispatched the punks. She wasn't the type to talk. She tripped the alarm and stepped outside. Her instincts screamed at her and she dove back inside as bullets hit the ground. A sniper. That figured. She had to get rid of him before the police arrived. He could use them to get to her. Meanwhile, on the roof of a nearby building, the assassin waited. If she didn't come out on her own, the cops that came to investigate the alarm would pay the price.

Sureshot: …nice night.

It wasn't possible. How could she have…? He drew his knife and swung. She stared at him, confused. She wasn't even close.

Sureshot: Are you new at this? Perhaps you're just not used to close encounters. Snipers like you so rarely are.

Sniper: How did…?

Sureshot: Oh good. You can talk.

She flung something at him. It hit his shoulder. Almost immediately he felt a numbness course through him. He fell like a wet noodle. She walked over and tied him up. Then she pulled out a knife from her belt.

Sureshot: While I have sworn against killing, I still see no problem with horrifically maiming scum like you. You're the third person this week to make an attempt on my life. Tell me why.

Sniper: No…they'd kill me.

Sureshot shrugged and cut him across his face. He yelled in pain.

Sureshot: Same question.

Sniper: I can't!

It continued that way. She'd repeat her question, he'd refuse, and then she cut him. Finally he gave in.

Sniper: It was the Corporation. They want you to either go back to them or be taken care of.

Sureshot: I thought I made short work of them…oh well.

Sureshot turned and fired another line.

Sureshot: Oh, and get to a doctor. You're a bleeding mess.

Sniper: You can't hope to escape them. You're all alone!

Sureshot: Not quite. I happen to have some powerful friends…

**Titan Tower: Garage**

Beast Boy's grin never wavered once as he watched Cyborg work on his moped.

Beast Boy: Don't forget the turbo!

Cyborg: Uh huh.

Beast Boy: Ooo and give it rocket boosters.

Cyborg: (getting annoyed) Uh huh.

Beast Boy: Ooo…ooo! And…

Cyborg threw the wrench down.

Cyborg: It's a damn moped! Where am I going to put all that!

Beast Boy: …make it big?

Cyborg grumbled and picked the wrench back up. He didn't want to be working on this anyway. Shade slid out from the shadows.

Shade: Hey, Lug-nut. Melissa's here for you. Says it's important.

Cyborg: Important, eh?

Cyborg left for a second then stuck his head back inside the door.

Cyborg: And don't neither of you touch nothing!

Shade and Beast Boy stood there for a minute.

Beast Boy: …technically that was a double negative.

Shade: Which means he pretty much demanded that we touch stuff, right?

Beast Boy: Right.

Silence. Then all Hell broke loose.

Shade: Wonder what this does?

Beast Boy: Ooo, let me see!

**Main Room**

Starfire was talking Melissa's ear off. Melissa didn't bother feigning interest. Fortunately the blank look on her face was so common, Starfire wasn't offended. Cyborg came in and Melissa saw her chance.

Melissa: As interesting as that all is, Starfire, I'm afraid I have urgent business with Vic to attend to.

Starfire: Oh…another time, perhaps?

Melissa: Yes…(shudder) another time.

She grabbed the confused Cyborg's arm and led him out of the room.

Cyborg: What's going on, Mel?

Melissa: Oh, it's been one of those months. I've been attacked by all sorts of people lately. One even attacked me while I was buying groceries.

Cyborg: What! Why!

Melissa sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

Melissa: I'm not sure. It appears that the people that made me what I am now want to either reclaim their lost product, or get rid of it before someone else does.

Cyborg: You okay?

Melissa smiled softly.

Melissa: Amateurs. My real concern is that someone else is going to get hurt. Besides, it's ruining my sleep.  
Cyborg: We'll be happy to help.

Melissa: No, just you. I don't want to waste their time. You and I should be able to deal with them ourselves. Just tell Robin you've got something to attend to. Tell him if you're in trouble you'll call.

Cyborg looked doubtful.

Cyborg: Are you sure about this?

Melissa: Positive. Besides…it gives us time to be alone.

Cyborg: I guess.

Melissa clapped her hands together.

Melissa: Excellent. It's settled. We'll leave as soon as possible.

Cyborg: I take it you know where you're going?

Melissa: I'll never forget…

There was an explosion in the Tower. Cyborg acted on a hunch and headed for the garage. Beast Boy and Shade stood there covered in soot and oil.

Cyborg: …why am I not surprised?

Beast Boy & Shade: He did it.

Cyborg cracked his knuckles.

**Main Room**

Raven entered, reading her book. She looked up and paused. Beast Boy and Shade were wrapped up in a bent up pipes. Dirty rags had been shoved into their mouths and they were a filthy bruised mess. Raven sighed and pulled the rags out of their mouths.

Raven: You messed with Cyborg's stuff again didn't you?

Beast Boy: No.

Shade: Yes.

The pair tired to look at each other.

Shade: No.

Beast Boy: Yes.

Raven rolled her eyes and smacked their heads together.

Both: YES!

Shade: C'mon, Raven, get us out of here.

Raven: Can't you slither out in your shadow form or something?

Beast Boy: He glued our backs.

Raven: You must have really pissed him off this time.

Beast Boy: We kinda blew up his new doodad.

Shade: Bet it was just another sound system anyway.

Beast Boy: Dude, I LIKE the sound systems.

Shade: And you're an idiot. What does that tell you?

Beast Boy pulled his head back and slammed into Shade's skull.

Beast Boy: OW! What's your head made of!

Shade: Oh, I'm sorry. Did I fly just land on me?

Raven shoved the rags back into their mouths. She put a hand to her ear and smiled.

Raven: Ah. Blissful silence.

Raven sat down and began to read.

Beast Boy: (muffled) …I have to use the bathroom.

Shade: (muffled) What?

Beast Boy: (muffled) I said that I need to use the bathroom.

Shade: (muffled) I can't understand you. You have a rag in your mouth.

Beast Boy: (muffled) …what?

Raven closed her book and tossed it back onto the table. Forget it. She knew when she wasn't going to win.

**On Da Road**

Sureshot sat in the passenger seat of the T-car. She was a bit annoyed that they had to repair and clean the T-car after the explosion in the garage, but at least they were on the road now. She had put the coordinates in the computer of the car. Whenever they were supposed to turn, a message would come up…like on-star…but not. She decided to get some sleep and was about to act on that plan when Cyborg turned where he shouldn't have.

Sureshot: Vic, what are you…oh.

Sureshot sighed as she looked at the big "Arby's" sign.

Sureshot: Hungry again?

Cyborg grinned sheepishly. Sureshot sighed and leaned back in the car.

Sureshot: …could you get me a soda? Diet, please.

Cyborg: Sure.

Sureshot thanked him and he went in. She was the ONLY person who was allowed to have a stainable fluid in his car. She never spilled so what was the harm? Sureshot closed her eyes and tried to relax. After she drank her soda, THEN she'd go to sleep. She suddenly became aware of a tapping sound. She opened her eyes and stared at the person crouched on the hood. He wore a black mask, with red around the eyes. His chest was covered with a thick black padding and he had knives all over him. He reached into a pouch on his waist and placed something against the glass. He jumped back off. Sureshot dove out of the car. The device let out a high pitch whine and the windshield shattered.

: How do? Welcome to my shop, let me trim your mop, daintily…daintily…

Sureshot: …excuse me?

: What, don't you watch cartoons? Jeez, for that alone, I should kill you.

He drew two knives and leapt forward. She jumped back, but he landed short of her…on purpose. Sureshot tilted her head slightly. His behavior was…odd for an assassin.

: I forgot to introduce myself. My name is…KNIFE-PLAY!

He posed. Sureshot sweatdropped. He then flung a knife at her. She dodged it and pulled her stun-blaster from her belt. She fired, but he deflected it with one of his knives.

Knife-play: Good thing I keep these things so shiny.

Knife-play wasn't the amateur the others had been, and his bizarre behavior made it difficult for Sureshot to second-guess his moves. Suddenly a big metal hand landed on Knife-play's shoulder.

Knife-play: Grandma? What big hands you have…

Cyborg: YO! What you do to my car?

Cyborg spun him around and lifted him by his shirt.

Knife-play: The better to man-handle you with, my dear. Er…what is this "car" you speak of?

Knife-play slowly began to reach for another knife. Sureshot grabbed his arm and twisted it.

Sureshot: Behave.

Knife-play: Don't think so.

Knife-play pressed a button on his belt and a high-pitch whine pierced the air. Cyborg dropped him and covered his ears. Sureshot managed to rip the device off his belt and smash it. Knife-play's mask moved in a way that suggested he was talking, but she couldn't hear a thing. She should have covered her ears. He was suddenly hit with a blue beam of light, what she assumed to be Cyborg's sonic cannon. Cyborg started talking, but she still couldn't hear. Fortunately, she was good at reading lips.

Cyborg: You okay?

Sureshot: (shouting) No! I think he damaged my ears! I can't hear!

Cyborg clamped his hands over his ears and winced.

Cyborg: You don't say…

Knife-play pulled himself out of the wreckage of the wall he had slammed into…and through.

Knife-play: Mr. Gorbechek, tear down this wall…

He fell forward. They decided to leave him for the cops and got back in the car. As they pulled out Knife-play unsteadily got to his feet.

Knife-play: Oh…running away, eh? You yellow bastards!

Knife-play pulled out a receiver device from his pouch. Good thing he slipped a tracer onto the car before he even climbed on top of the hood.

Knife-play: Run, run, as fast as you can…you'll not get away…just because.

He whistled as he walked over behind a bush and wheeled his motorcycle out. He'd keep his distance until they stopped again.

**Titan Tower: Main Room**

Raven licked her finger and turned the page of her book. After she freed the two numbskulls from their prison, they ran off. Most likely because she was grinding her teeth and clenched her fists at the time. Raven was suddenly aware that someone else was in the room. Peering behind her she saw Starfire nervously drumming her fingers on the couch.

Raven: …something bugging you?

Starfire: Yes.

Raven waited for further information. Starfire bit her lower lip. Raven's curiosity was rising. Starfire had never been so nervous around her that she couldn't speak. In fact, she usually wouldn't STOP speaking when she was nervous.

Raven: Well?

Starfire sat down next to her, her hands folded in front of her lap.

Starfire: I have a question…

Raven: Then ask it. The sooner you ask, the sooner I answer, and the sooner we get back to whatever it is we were doing seconds ago.

Starfire: As you are aware, Robin and I have…taken our relationship to the next level, much like you and Shade.

Raven: Uh huh.

Starfire: I was wondering…uh…what is this…"making-out" I have heard of? It…confuses me.

Raven stared at her for a minute.

Raven: …why do you ask ME these things?

Starfire: …should I ask Terra?

Raven was about to say "yes" when she thought about the consequences. Terra was more then likely to put an extra spin on the explanation…one that could cause trouble. It would be better if she got a straight forward answer.

Raven: (long sigh) No. No, I got it. Okay. Making out is an activity done by two people who are very much in love…or very drunk…or on a dare…or when one is trying to get something out of the other. You know what? Let's forget the reason WHY one makes out. Simply put, it's a lot of kissing with heavy petting.

Starfire's face scrunched up. Obviously she didn't quite get that.

Starfire: "Heavy petting"? …so I should rub Robin's head?

Raven nearly laughed. She could almost picture the two getting intimate and her ruining the moment by fluffing his hair. To her credit, she didn't even smirk.

Raven: Not quite. You know…I really don't need to explain. When the time comes, Star, you'll do it instinctively. You just get better at it as time goes on.

Starfire: I see…

Raven: Good. Just try and keep your hormones under control. The last thing we need is for you and the team leader to stumble into parenthood.

Starfire blushed and agreed.

Starfire: Thank you, friend Raven, for aiding me once again with my questions.

Raven: I should start charging you.

Raven resumed reading for a moment then looked up.

Raven: By the way…why did you want to know that all the sudden?

Starfire: I overheard a conversation between Beast Boy and Terra.

Raven: I should have known.

Raven started reading again.

Starfire: Raven?

A vein bulged on Raven's forehead.

Raven: Yessss?

Starfire: How often do you engage in the making out with Shade?

Raven: Now you're getting personal.

Starfire shrugged.

Starfire: I thought that gossiping was a ritual of the Earth female.

Raven: …too often and not enough, depending on my mood.

Starfire pouted.

Starfire: That answers nothing.

Raven: (smirking) I know.

Starfire: Are you going to answer all of my questions in such a manner?

Raven: Depends on the question.

Starfire: You have done it again!

**Gas Station**

Sureshot awoke from her slumber as the car came to a stop. She groaned and wiped the dead bugs from her body. Damn that idiot and his sonic device. At least her hearing was back. Cyborg was filling the tank…because apparently despite all its advanced technology, it still ran on gas. Just go with it. Sureshot's eyes widened and she ducked in time for the knife to just miss her head.

Knife-play: Ah, man! How'd you do that? Did your spider sense tingle?

Cyborg: Ah! My leather interior!

Sureshot gave him a look as she climbed out of the car.

Cyborg: What? You dodged it!

Sureshot: …there are times when I don't like this car.

Knife-play: Then you won't mind when I do this.

Knife-play tossed another knife into the car. A small light on the handle began flashing.

Sureshot: Oh no…GO!

Sureshot took off. Cyborg whimpered. Not his baby…

Sureshot: Victor, get out of there!

Cyborg: Aw…!

Cyborg ran off as the knife exploded. Knife-play stood near-by, his hair blown back from the force of the explosion. Somehow he managed to not get hit with shrapnel from the car.

Cyborg: My poor baby!

Sureshot: (sweatdrop) Please don't do that. It worries me.

Knife-play: Wow, that was lucky. I thought for sure the explosion would reach the gas…

BOOM! This time, he wasn't so lucky. Cyborg sniffled over the wreckage of his car as Sureshot checked Knife-play's pulse. He was alive, somehow. He was also healing rapidly. She took a pair of handcuffs from her belt and attached them to his wrists. Cyborg finally stopped, much to her relief and came over to her.

Cyborg: Well, now what?

Sureshot: Hmm…

Sureshot spotted Knife-play's motorcycle. She rolled it forward.

Cyborg: I don't know how to drive one of those…

Sureshot picked up the rather bizarre looking helmet and removed the stickers of bikini-clad women from it. She put it on her head.

Sureshot: Then hang on to me.

Sureshot got on the bike and Cyborg managed to squeeze himself on as well.

Cyborg: Uh…shouldn't I have a helmet too?

Sureshot: There's only one and I'm driving.

The police arrived and captured Knife-play. Sureshot and Cyborg sped off as Knife-play was tossed into the back of a cop car. He grinned under his mask as he managed to reach a lock pick hidden in the lining of his glove. They'd pay for stealing his wheels.

**END CHAPTER ONE**


	3. Chapter 2

**32 Productions Presents…**

A Teen Titan Action Fan Fiction The Teen Titans in… 

"**Just When you Think you Got Away"**

**Titan Tower: Training Room**

Shade grunted as he pulled himself up on the bar. He was never much for flat-out exercising. He preferred to train against opponents and hone his battle skills. It was just…more practical that way. Maybe he was just getting self-conscious. He was always afraid he was too scrawny. Sure, he packed a mean punch, but he didn't look it. He glanced at the mirror. Seeing himself shirtless with those toothpick arms didn't help. Starfire entered the room, surprised at the lack of noise. Usually when Shade was training there was a lot of crashing and shouting. Shade noticed her.

Shade: Nngh…hey Star.

Starfire: Shade, why are you doing the pull ups? Usually you prefer to kick the butt of our robotic sparring partners.

Shade: Yeah…but…nngh…with Cyborg gone, I figured…nngh…it would be a bad idea to just…nngh…give him a pile of robots to…nngh…fix when he got home.

Starfire: Yes…especially after what you did to the garage.

Shade winced and dropped down. He had forgotten about that. In fact, he was TRYING to forget about it.

Shade: (annoyed) Did you want something?

Starfire: Yes. I wished to ask you about the making out.

Shade's eyes widened under his sunglasses and he held up his hands.

Shade: Whoa, whoa, whoa! I like you Star, but not like that…besides, Robin would strangle the life out of me.

Starfire resisted the urge to whack him upside the head.

Starfire: (blushing) Not with you!

Shade: (sigh of relief) Thank god…Raven would break me in half too.

Starfire: I have questions concerning the act of making out.

Shade nodded his understanding, still looking uncomfortable with the topic.

Shade: So whaddya wanna know?

Starfire: How often do you and Raven do the making out?

Shade starting mumbling and counting on his fingers. Starfire regarded this with slight confusion.

Shade: Actually it really all depends on how the day went. If Raven had a REALLY bad day, then she's just not for it. A slightly bad day means I can try to cheer her up that way. Sometimes she's just not in the mood and on good days she's the one who starts it.

Starfire: So it is the female that starts the "making-out"?

Shade: No, but it's generally the female who decided whether or not it actually takes place. If Raven doesn't want to, she'll let me know. To be honest, I can't imagine a guy NOT wanting to so I guess if the female starts, it's pretty much guaranteed to take off.

Starfire rubbed her chin in thought.

Starfire: So…and I speak hypothetically…if I were to enter Robin's room and begin to kiss him and perform the "heavy petting" he wouldn't mind?

Shade: …well I'm sure he'd be kind of confused. You can't just wander in and start smooching. The mood has to be set, you know? You'll know when it's a good time to start. It's like an instinct.

Starfire raised one of her tiny eyebrows. Come on…don't tell me you don't think they're tiny.

Starfire: An instinct…?

Shade: Yeah. That's how it worked for me…then again, I do a lot of things from instinct.

Starfire: Thank you for your help, Shade.

Starfire turned to leave. She got to the door when she stopped and turned back.

Starfire: And you should not be concerned. On my planet, being toned is a lot more important then being largely muscular.

Shade coughed and crossed his arms…his scrawny twig like arms.

Shade: (blushing) I wasn't concerned.

Starfire: And it is clear that Raven likes you for who you are. Who knows? Perhaps the muscles turn her off?

Starfire left. Shade looked in the mirror again. Maybe Starfire was right…still…a little extra mass wouldn't hurt, right?

**Outside Large Building**

Why were these sorts of things always in CANADA? I mean there was that Weapon X facility down the road and now this?

Sureshot: There it is.

Cyborg pressed some stuff on his arm.

Cyborg: Security is pretty tight…

Sureshot: I know. It shouldn't be a problem. I know this place in and out. This way.

Sureshot started forward. Cyborg followed.

Sureshot: Oh, and watch the…

SPRONG. A metal cage erupted from the ground, incasing them.

Sureshot: …tripwire.

Cyborg: Oops…

Sureshot: …yes…oops.

Gas shot out of the bars, knocking them out. Cyborg woke up, imprisoned. Sureshot was no where to be seen. In front of him was…Knife-play.

Knife-play: HI! How you doing?

Cyborg: You! Didn't you get arrested!

Knife-play: Yep. Then I picked the handcuffs, cut open the screen, and killed the two cops driving. …we crashed and I spent the next few minutes putting my guts back in. You should always wear your seatbelt.

Cyborg: Where's Sureshot?

Knife-play: Tsk, tsk. Do I look like I'm here to alleviate your curiosity?

Cyborg: Tell me or I'll…

Cyborg rushed forward and was stopped by a field of energy.

Knife-play: Ask me again? It's about all you can do.

Cyborg converted his arm into the sonic cannon and fired. It slammed into the field and dissipated.

Knife-play: Try the rockets in your shoe.

Cyborg growled and began pounding on the field. Knife-play yawned.

Knife-play: You might as well give it up. Since I've got you caught here…how about a story? I got tons of them. This one time, I was hired by a drug baron to…

Cyborg: Somebody kill me…

**Elsewhere in the building**

Sureshot opened her eyes slowly, adjusting to the light.

: Welcome my dear.

Sureshot looked around. She was surrounded by armed guards. She had seen the uniform before.

Sureshot: HIVE.

Brother Blood clapped his metal hands.

Blood: (sarcastic) Bravo. What gave it away? The bug-like helmets?

Sureshot: Brother Blood…what's going on? What happened to the Corporation?

Blood: Consider it a merger of sorts. The HIVE needs more then soldiers and meta-human goons. We need highly trained assassins.

Sureshot: Maybe you haven't heard, but I've given up the assassin job.

Blood: I know…but that will change.

His human eye glowed red. Sureshot felt her mind being invaded. She struggled against it.

Blood: You can't resist.

Sureshot: Can't…re…NO! No, I can…have to…

Sureshot was a highly trained assassin, but her mind had been made weak to brainwashing after Raven repaired the damage her initial brainwashing had caused. Sort of like how it becomes easier to hypnotize someone after each session. Sureshot's eyes glowed.

Blood: Now then…who are you?

Hit: I am the assassin for hire, Hit.

Blood: And who am I?  
Hit: My employer…the sole individual to whom I perform jobs free of charge.

Blood: Very good. Let's get you equipped with a more…lethal array of weaponry.

Hit was released from the table she was strapped to. She was confused as to why she had been strapped down to begin with, but that wasn't important. She followed Brother Blood out of the room.

**Titan Tower: Roof**

Terra leaned against Beast Boy as they watched the sunset.

Terra: Why are we doing this again?

Beast Boy: I dunno. Seemed like a romantic type idea.

Terra: …I'm bored.

Beast Boy: Me too.

Starfire: HELLO!

Terra and Beast Boy jumped. Starfire smiled as she floated there, her head between the two of them.

Terra: Sweet Georgia Brown, don't do that!

Starfire: I am sorry, am I interrupting something?

Beast Boy: …not really.

Starfire: Glorious! I wish to ask you both a question.

Terra and Beast Boy looked at each other, expressions of doubt and disbelief on their faces.

Terra: You want to ask…

Beast Boy: US? Are you sure?

Starfire nodded enthusiastically.

Starfire: Oh, most sure. I have been asking the others and have received some information, but I wish to know more. It occurred to me that the best way might be through observation.

Beast Boy: …what she say?

Terra: I think she wants to watch something.

Starfire: Yes, exactly!

Beast Boy shrugged.

Beast Boy: Okay, what?

Starfire: I wish to watch you perform the "making out".

They stared at her.

Terra: …I'm sorry, I must not have heard you right.

Beast Boy: …kinky…

Terra elbowed him.

Starfire: (louder) I wish to watch you perform the "making out".

Terra: …yeah, I heard her right the first time.

Terra rubbed her chin in thought.

Terra: Why would you want to watch us make out?  
Starfire: So that I may learn how.

Terra: …er…Beast Boy, wait here, would you?

Beast Boy shrugged and nodded.

Terra: Starfire, come with me.

Starfire followed Terra inside.

Starfire: Where are we going?

Terra: My room. I have…a video you should see. It'll show you what you want to know.

Terra went into her room and Starfire followed. Terra turned on the small TV she had in there and pressed play on the VCR. Their eyes widened at what was on the screen. Terra grabbed the remote and stopped it.

Terra: Heh…too far…

Starfire: …what was all the produce for? Is this why we no longer have the straw buried?

Terra: I was hungry…and it's strawberries. Here we are.

The screen showed Terra backing away from the camera.

Terra: (TV) There. Are you sure about this?

Beast Boy: (TV) Sure. Why not?

Terra joined Beast Boy on the bed.

Starfire: …what are those strange garments you two are wearing?

Terra: Er…nothing…

Starfire tilted her head.

Starfire: It seems close to that, yes.

I won't go into detail about what the movie showed. Terra cut it off.

Starfire: Aw…it was getting interesting.

Terra: Some things are private.

Starfire: Oh…

Terra: Did that answer your question?

Starfire: In a way…but is such a uniform required?

Terra: Uh…no…any sort of clothing is fine…or optional for that matter.

Starfire: …I see…hmm…

**Building: Cyborg's Cell**

Cyborg was tempted to turn his sonic cannon on himself. Knife-play had been talking to him ever since he woke up…and he was beginning to suspect he had been talking to himself before that.

Knife-play: Naturally, I was slightly upset about the whole thing so I took a knife and gutted him like a trout. Then there was the time…

The door opened and Brother Blood entered. Brother Blood gave Knife-play a look of disdain. His bizarre speaking habits steamed from his bizarre thinking habits. His thoughts were so rapid and jumbled that Brother Blood couldn't control him…and that made him mad. Brother Blood hated what he couldn't control.

Cyborg: Blood! What are you doing here?

Knife-play: And why am I still here? I didn't catch or kill them, so should I just LEAVE? What do you want me around for?

Blood: For this…

His eyes glowed and an axe flew into the room, imbedding itself in Knife-play's face. He keeled over. Hit entered the room.

Hit: …his voice irritated me.

Cyborg: It can't be…

Blood: It can and is, Cyborg.

Hit: Is he my target?

Cyborg: What have you done to her?

Blood's eyes glowed again.

Blood: I've erased her memories of you. That and add a few of me and her new arrangement with the HIVE.

His eyes stopped glowing. He was blocking the words from registering in her mind, so that it appeared that the exchange between Cyborg and him never took place.

Blood: Yes he is.

Hit: …if I may, what is the point? You already have him imprisoned. Can't you kill him yourself?

Blood: Are you questioning my orders?

Hit: Yes, but I'll follow them regardless.

Cyborg: Mel, you can't do this. You gotta fight him.

Hit frowned. How did this boy know her name? Suddenly the field dropped and Blood found a blood stained axe in his metal side. Knife-play's mask had a blood covered gash in it, revealing a scar where the axe had hit. It probably wasn't going to be there for very long.

Knife-play: OW! That really frickin' hurt!

Blood growled and pulled the axe out.

Blood: What does it take to shut you up!

Knife-play blew a raspberry and dodged Hit's assault.

Knife-play: Hey, Tin-man! Little help here? Help me out and I won't kill your girlfriend! …note to self…wash mask. Either that or don't do anything that involves sticking your tongue out while wearing it.

Cyborg fired his sonic cannon at Brother Blood. It hit him and sent him flying out of the room. Cyborg went after him.

Knife-play: Okay, time to snap out of it. You kind of swore not to kill, remember?

Hit swung her sword at him. He blocked with two of his knives.

Hit: Why would I do that?

Knife-play: Let me ask you something…what did you do three hours ago?

Hit: …I don't…

Knife-play: What did you have for dinner last night?

Hit: I can't…

Yes, remember kids. When facing someone whose memory has been altered, ask them LITTLE questions. Not big ones. This also applies to when you're dealing with an imposter. It's easy to get the facts on someone, but knowing what they ate for breakfast that morning is different. Meanwhile, Cyborg and Brother Blood faced off. Blood weaved around Cyborg's blows and attempted to shove his fingers through his chest plate again. To his shock, they didn't go through.

Cyborg: Decided it was high time to improve the armor, you know?

Blood: Feces…

Hit was on the ground, clutching her head.

Hit: Why! Why can't I remember? Where have I been!

Knife-play: Ol' Brother Blood messed with your brain. He does that. That guy out there? He's your boyfriend. You gave up the assassin gig for him. Went all "superhero" on the world.

Hit: …the pain…it isn't coming…I'm supposed to feel pain if I so much as consider quitting…

Knife-play: Well there you go. You see? You've been freed and he tried to drag you back.

Hit's eyes opened wide.

Hit: Free? …I can't go back to that…not again…

Knife-play leaned down and whispered something into her ear. He then drew a knife from his seemingly limitless supply and handed it to her. She nodded and stalked toward the battle outside. Knife-play snuck out himself, leaving the three behind. Hit came up behind Blood and jammed the knife into a spot on his back. It sunk in easier then expected. The knife beeped and released a pulse of energy into his body. He fell over, smoking.

Cyborg: What'd you do!

Hit: I killed him…he was trying to take me back…take me back to that horrible pain. I couldn't let that happen.

Cyborg stared at her. Her eyes had regained the coldness they had lost when the brainwashing had been removed. She lowered her hood and removed the paint on her face with the back of her hand.

Melissa: …I'm told that we know each other…but I can't recall your name. Who are you?

Cyborg: …Cyborg…but you call me Vic.

Melissa: …Vic…that name is familiar…

Cyborg: We need to get you back to the tower. They can repair your mind there.

Melissa: …very well. I trust you.

**Titan Tower: Main Room**

Shade leaned against the wall as Raven worked on fixing Melissa's mind. He hated it when Raven had to enter other people's minds. It made him nervous. The bond he and she shared was supposed to be special…what if she started bonding with all these other jokers? Raven opened her eyes.

Raven: Melissa?

Melissa: …I killed someone again…

Raven saw this coming. She put her hand on Melissa's shoulder.

Raven: Mel, it wasn't you. Not the real you.

Shade: Killing someone on accident isn't THAT big of a deal.

Raven glowered at Shade.

Shade: Right, not helping. Sorry.

Raven: Go find Cyborg. He's a lot better at comforting people then I am.

Melissa nodded and left the room. Shade snorted and turned back to Raven.

Shade: So now it's okay to just pass them along to someone else?

Raven shrugged and walked over to him. She grabbed his arm and put it around her waist.

Raven: You're just mad that you never thought of it.

Shade: …so?

Raven: …I'm tired. I'm going to bed.

Shade kissed her good night and she left.

Shade: …wait a second…I did TOO think of it be…

Raven: (from the hall) Drop it.

Shade sighed, his shoulders slumping.

**Robin's Room**

Starfire was at the door way. Something about her posture made Robin very nervous.

Robin: Uh…Starfire? Is something…wrong?

Robin was sure nothing was _wrong_ but he didn't know how else to word it. Starfire walked over and sat down next to him on his bed. She was wearing a pink nightgown and bunny slippers…'cause bunnies are one of the cutest animals on Earth, in her opinion. She had to stop Raven from cutting the heads off them for some reason. Apparently she didn't take becoming a rabbit very well.

Starfire: Robin, I have been doing much research today on a topic that you might find very interesting.

Robin: (still nervous) Uh…yeah?

Starfire: Yes, and I am not certain I have learned much, thus I feel it is appropriate to put my knowledge to the test.

Starfire was giving him a look that was making him sweat. He gulped.

Robin: Uh…how are you going to…MMPH!

Starfire let him have it, kissing him hard on the mouth.

Raven: (spooky echo voice in head) When the time comes, Star, you'll do it instinctively…

Shade: (ditto) If the female starts, it's pretty much guaranteed to take off…

Mayor: PIE DAY!

Lenny: Dental plan!

Marge: Lisa needs braces!

…what? I thought it was a funny reference. Needless to say, her lessons seemed to have paid off. They lay together on the bed, tired from their…activity. …and no, they didn't DO IT. And some people say, I'M perverted.

Robin: Starfire…

Starfire: Yes, beloved?

Robin: …I think you passed.

Starfire smiled.

Starfire: Thank you, Robin. I try.

**Underground Lair**

Ravager: So…what happened to your face?

Knife-play: Oh you won't believe it. That crazy bitch flung an axe at me.

Knife-play and Ravager where chatting as they waited for Slade to show up. He had yet to change his mess up mask. Knife-play was surprised that this girl was actually holding a conversation with him. Most people just got annoyed as he ranted on and on. Little did he know that she too was mentally disturbed and there was someone on the other line, so to speak..

Thorn: Interesting…he survived an axe to his face? How?

Ravager: How'd you survive that?

Knife-play: You know, I'm not sure. I seem to survive anything. I got in a car crash on the way to the building and was nearly split in half at the mid-section. Sometimes I think I'm immortal…other times I just know I'm immoral.

Ravager giggled. It wasn't particularly funny, but for some reason the way he said it made her laugh.

Slade: Apprentice.

Ravager snapped to attention.

Ravager: Yes, sir.

Slade: Wait in the other room.

Ravager: As you wish.

Ravager was tempted to wave, but felt it wouldn't be professional.

Ravager: Until we met again, I suppose…

Ravager left.

Slade: …is it done?

Knife-play: Hey, would I be here if it wasn't? Blood is now laced with your little doo-dads.

Slade: Excellent. By the time he recovers from the pulse that ravaged his systems, he'll be my puppet.

Knife-play: Yeah, that's grand. About my payment?

Slade: Of course. The money as been transferred.

Knife-play: Groovy. I don't need to tell you what happens if you're lying, so I'll just be off. You got my number, blah, blah, blah…

With that Knife-play turned and left. He passed Ravager on his way out.

Knife-play: See ya some other time, uh…whatever your name was.

Ravager: Ravager…

Knife-play: Ravager. Got it. Bye.

Knife-play left, muttering to himself about nothing in particular.

Thorn: …he's insane.

Ravager: He sounds cute.

Thorn: I wouldn't know. They all sound alike to me. Muffled by their ridiculous masks. And doesn't he ever shut up?

Ravager: Maybe he hears people too.

Thorn: …I doubt it…and if he does, I'm sure they're of his own mind's fabrication.

Ravager: Then what are you?

Thorn: I'm me. That's really all that matters, isn't it?

Ravager shrugged and went back to her room. Thorn began thinking of ways to use this boy. Perhaps with the right methods he could be persuaded to aid her. If nothing else the attempts would further corrupt Rose and make her stronger.

**THE END**


End file.
